The Forgotten Boleyn Girl
by SnowDragon61
Summary: What if Anne Boleyn had already lost her maidenhead before she meet King Henry VIII. What if she had a daughter from a terrible incident. This is the story of Mariebeth Boleyn, the bastard daughter of Anne Boleyn and her journey through neglect, forced marriages, falling in love and getting angry, a lot. Will Henry find out about her? Warning: Mentions of Rape.
1. Chapter 1

What if Anne Boleyn wasn't a virgin like she said she was when she meet King Henry. When she was just eighteen she fell pregnant after a tragic night in autumn.

She had given birth to a girl, Mariebeth or just simply Bess. As Mariebeth wasn't supposed to be born Anne was very sad when she learn't about the fact that she was with child.

Anne, as it was forced conception, considered herself as still a virgin, even after the birth of her eldest daughter Mariebeth.

Mariebeth was born the Fifth of June 1519 in Hever Castle and was a healthy young girl. But Anne quickly fell in love with her darling daughter, with her dark brown hair that she shared with her mother. but one difference that set them apart immensely, was her eyes. She had very dark brown eyes.

Thomas Boleyn, Mariebeth's Grandfather said they were "Dark hooks into the soul, you could make men fall to their knees with one glance with your enchanting eyes." When Mariebeth was only 3 the King of England, Henry the Eighth had meet Anne in France where she grew up.

Anne, on the king meeting her daughter, told him that she was her niece from her brother George. She had told her daughter to pretend that she was her Aunt when they were at court and Mariebeth, being a very intelligent young girl, complied with her beloved mother's wishes.

And this is when the story entails.

Key: Mama, Ma and mother: Katherine of Aragon. Harlot, whore, blood mother, Mama (from 1522 only) Mother (After 12th August 1533) and Anne: Anne Boleyn.

The first time I saw him I felt something I had only ever felt with my daughter, love. He was there, in all his glory, sitting next to Frances the King of France. His dark brown hair neatly combed and his blue eyes sparkled with happiness. I was infatuated by him. But enough about that now, let's talk about when we really meet.

I was in the masquerade party, I was perseverance sitting at the top of my tower, waiting to be rescued by a handsome warrior. A man with a great fantastic mask came up to be and said. "Perseverance, you are my prisoner now." He spoke so clearly and manly. I smiled and got off the tower only to have to dance with my brother George. I started dancing with the king.

"Who are you?" He asked. I smiled at him "Anne.." I paused to say my last name, my sister was one of his mistresses. "Anne Boleyn," he smiled a wicked smile and spun me around to the familiar tune. After the song was finished, I walked back to converse with my brother.

Mariebeths pov: 1522

I was walking with Aunt Mary to go to the Royal Library so I could read. I enjoyed reading very much, I could read lots of books very well. Aunt Mary says I m fantastic, she so nice.

"You must know I desire you with all my heart" A male's voice progressed. Aunt Mary and I turned the corner to see mama and the King kissing on the lips. Mama's being very naughty,  
kissing the king like that.

Aunt Mary gasped and Mama and the king stopped kissing. "Mary, Bess what are you doing around here" Mama said to us. The king stayed silent. Aunt Mary dropped into a curtsy before answering mama. "I was just taking Mariebeth to the library to get a book." Aunt Mary said, raising an eyebrow.

Mama glared at Aunt Mary. "Off you go then," she said quite rudely. Aunt Mary fell in to curtsy again for the king and she picked me up and went to the library.

Later that night:

I was in my room reading the bible and mama walked in. "Bess can you please do something nice for your mama, it will make her happy?" She asked me. I stared up at her.

"But mama was very naughty. Mama kissed the king, another woman's husband." I said, staring at my mother.

She sighed,"Can you pretend that your uncle George's daughter, just so long as we are at court or in the presence of the king? Please my darling?" She asked stroking my face.

I leaned into her touch. "Why? Do you no longer love me Mama?" I asked looking away, afraid of the answer.

She looked at me, "no darling , I still love you and you are the most important thing in my life. But I told the king that I was still pure. Which I still consider myself as." She sighed. I was confused.

"What does that mean mama?" I asked her, she chuckled. "Don't worry about that now my beautiful girl, you don't need to know about that now. Many more years into the future darling." She giggled and started platting my dark brown hair.

"I shall pretend mama, but does Uncle know?" I asked her, she nodded,

"I talked to him before I came here." She said kissing my cheek, "I must be going, goodnight my sweet child," she said while shutting the door.

And that's how it started, my story as the forgotten Boleyn girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I wanted to upload a week after the first chapter but I just haven t been around to do that.  
Anyway, hope you like this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don t own anything that you could recognize

Mariebeth's pov: January 26 1533

My mother has done it, she has married the king.

I haven't seen my mother in a very long time, not properly anyway. I was only 3 when my mother started 'courting' the king and now she was the king's wife and future queen of England.

So here I am, a day after my mother had gotten married and i'm not celebrating. Nor dancing with my mother or sleeping in from a big wedding party, no.

I was sitting in my bedchambers only know hearing about this arrangement a day after she got married and from my Uncle/father. No he isn't my biological father, that s incest. No he is my uncle pretending to be my father, and he has been for over ten years. He is basicly my father.

You see my mother was taken advancive of when she was young which resulted with me. She used to call me the most important thing in the world to her, now by not seeing her for over 5 years, I feel as if I am not of importance anymore.

I sit in my bedchamber with a letter from my mother in my hand, expressing her happiness about her marriage to the king. But I don't care much for my mother anymore.

Don't get me wrong but I love my mother but only because of that, she is my mother and nothing else.

She isn't the woman I go to when i'm seeking courting advice, not the person I cry on their shoulder when i'm sad nor is it the person who made me happy in those times. No, she was just my mother, the person who gave birth to me.

She has not shown me any affection since she had meet that king, I was very young, so any happy times with my mother is almost completely non-existent.

I sobbed my heart out when I had found out my mother had gotten married. I hated the king, he has taken my mother from me and for that, I hate him.

Although I do not express my hatred for him to anyone apart from my uncle George and my aunt Mary. As it is treason and we all know what happens to traitors.

Anne Boleyn's daughter or not I do not want to risk it, i'm rather fond of my head.

I just sat there and wept, wept and wept some more until my little heart gave out. Why?  
Why did my mother have to marry him! I thought my mother would of been over this silly little affair by now, but no. Now they made it official.

Well it's not really official is it? Katherine of Aragon and the king are still married so it's not a real marriage is it. I wept till I fell asleep.

Mariebeth's pov: February 4th 1533

I woke up very miserable, as I have been the past week or so. My mother had married the king, and soon she shall become queen, and I may never see my mother again.

I'm not even sure I want to see my mother. She has abandoned and neglected me for a married man, her own child. She has pretended that I was just a lousy good for nothing niece. Not the hidden child of the future Queen of England.

There was a knock on my door. "Maria, may I come in?" The voice asked. I stood up quickly, smoothing out my dress. "Yes you may," I responded calmly. My uncle walked in with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Hello my sweet child" he said, giving me a hug. I layed my head on his shoulders. "Are you well?" He asked, pulling away from the hug, but still holding my shoulders. "Yes, I am very well," I said giving a weak smile. His face held symphony.

He lead to my bed and we sat down together. "Mariebeth, I've been called to Court." He said. I gave him a confused look. "Ok..?" I trailed off, just getting on what he was hinting at.

"If you grandfather and grandmother are at Court, where will I be?" I asked him. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"You will be coming with me,"he said, I gasped.

"That means..." "Yes, you will see your mother again." I paused trying to gather my thoughts 'I will see my mother after over 5 years of not seeing her and 10 years of neglect. "Are you excited to see your mother?" He asked. I looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Are you insane, of course i m not! that whore has neglected me since I was a toddler. Why on everything that is holy would I want to see her?" I practically yelled at him. He winced and lent back.

"You should respect your mother, as she will be queen very soon. You should not talk about her with such a bitter tongue." He yelled back, this always happens, I diss the king or the harlot, as I call her and we have a screaming match.

"I don't bloody care, she is no mother of mine and furthermore, the true Queen is Katherine, as they have not divorced yet. She is and always will be the true queen of England!" I screamed at him.

I stormed from the room and ran to the garden. I felt anger rising inside me.  
And like that , I just snapped. Chairs where been thrown, flowers and sculptures were being destroyed. Once everything was destroyed I fell to the ground and cried and let blackness claim me.

I m not sure when the next upload will be, hopefully won t be that long after this.

REVIEW! If ya wonna :)  



End file.
